26 Memories for my Soul
by Clover-tan
Summary: Short, sweet SoulxMaka oneshots ranging from chapters A-Z. The oneshots range from their first encouters to love confessions and intimate moments. Contains a few M-rated 'smutty' chapters.
1. A is for Admiration

A is for Admiration

She gazed at him from behind the corner; her eyes almost hurt from seeing his strong, radiant soul. "So bright.." she thought in wonder. Her soul was almost nothing compared to his, she had such a petite soul, much like her own self. She sighed in disdain and continued watching him silently from the shadows.

"Is he.. Really my weapon..?" she wondered. "Such a strong yet twisted soul.. He kinda scares me.."

Although a small part of her feared him, the rest of her admired him with all of her heart and was aimed to become his equal.

"Just you wait.. We'll make perfect partners.." she thought determinedly.

"Hey, tiny tits, how long are you gonna stand there?" He turned around to stare at her with his droopy, scarlet eyes.

"…!!" Her eyes widened in shock as she turned bright red.

"… I ain't gonna wait for you forever, so hurry up over here, will ya?"

She frowned for a moment but smiled as she ran over to him.

"Y-yeah.."


	2. B is for Beautiful

B is for Beautiful

"Tsubaki-chan.. What should I wear to Kid-kun's party?" Maka rummaged through the many clothes as she desperately tried to find a perfect outfit. "Trying to dazzle Kid, are you?" Black Star smirked and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms in a smug manner. Soul instantly turned his head around to glare at him in a mix of shock and anger. "Wha-? No..!!" she quickly denied, waving her hands, meaning he was wrong. Tsubaki smiled and picked out a dress, gently folding it in her arms. "I think Maka-chan is trying to dazzle someone else," she spoke quietly with a calm smile. But what she said made everyone look at her in a mixture of confusion and surprise, especially Soul and Maka.

"Do you really think this one is okay..?" Maka hesitantly stepped out of the dressing room, wearing a knee-length, light blue dress, which beautifully lit up her face. Tsubaki clapped and nodded, approving of the dress that she'd picked out for her. Black Star grinned and stuck up his thumb, trying to hide the fact that he was downright surprised by how attractive she looked.

Maka smiled nervously and glanced at Soul, desperate to know what he thought of it. He frowned and looked away, trying to hide his flushed face.

"Y-yeah, it's alright.." he muttered.

She pouted gloomily, disheartened by his short, plain comment and nodded, biting her lip sulkily. "I.. I'll change back then.."

* * *

They walked out of the clothes store silently, Maka gripped onto her bag tightly, she wasn't so confident about wearing the dress anymore. She sighed and glanced at Soul, who instantly looked away. They continued walking quietly through the mall, until Soul stated that he had to hurry somewhere. They were all curious as to where he was heading, but he only said that it was nothing important. As he brushed past Maka, she heard him whisper something into her ear.

"You looked beautiful."


	3. C is for Cantabile

C is for Cantabile

"Soul.." He turned around to look at his meister who was giving him a seemingly cheery and hopeful face.

"Yeah..?" His voice sounded low and hesitant; he was creeped out by her sudden cheerfulness.

"It's been a while since I heard you play the piano.. So can you -"

"Don't even think about it," he cut off sharply. She pouted in disdain as she walked over to him.

"Why not…??" she whined.

He shrugged and sighed. "I'm not gonna play it at Kid's party, if that's what your trying to imply."

He stuck his fingers in his ears as she began to rant on about not understanding why he kept so distant from playing the piano and that a meister should know everything about the weapon. She finally came to a stop as she frowned sulkily and turned away from him.

"Won't you.. Play it for me, just one more time?"

She picked up her book and walked into her room, slamming the door shut. He sighed and laid down as many mixed thoughts and emotions flowed through his confused yet angered mind.

"Dammit."

* * *

"Maka? You're late," Kid stated as he walked over to her, wearing a white, perfectly symmetrical suit. "It's not like you, to be late."

She smiled sheepishly and closed the door behind her. "Well, let's just say that I got carried away by some thoughts, that's all," she explained hesitantly, while glancing to look at Soul.

Their eyes met, but as Maka turned to look away, Soul's eyes were still fixed on her.

He brushed past her and walked over to Kid, who was arranging the glasses in an orderly manner. "Hey Kid.."

"Yeah?"

Soul paused hesitantly for a moment, but continued. "I.. is it alright if I play your piano?"

Kid dropped his glass and spun around to stare wide-eyed at him, shocked at his sudden request. "Sure, I don't mind.." he answered. He smiled in relief and gladness. "It'll be great to finally hear you play a piece."

".. Thanks." He walked over to the piano and stroked its keys. "Clean and polished.. I'm not surprised," he muttered to himself, putting on a slight smirk. He sat down, pulled out his jacket from under the seat and clicked his fingers. "Here goes nothing.." he told himself determinedly.

* * *

"Maka.."

She spun around, desperate to hear who was playing that beautiful piece, and was shocked as to who it was.

"Soul?"

Her shocked expression quickly changed into a warm smile as she closed her eyes and blissfully listened to him play the piano.

It was as if the piano was expressing his feelings towards her, his swift, graceful control over the piano sent everyone into a trance. The amazing thing was that it was a piece that none of them had ever heard before.

The notes that he would repeatedly play during the chorus…

.. They spelt the words 'I love you'.

* * *

"That was a beautiful cantabile piece," Maka commented as she walked over to him with a dazzling smile on her face. "What's it called?"

He sighed as he got up and stood in front of her, then stared at her with his piercing red eyes. "I don't think you would know it," he stated. "It's a piece I created."

She made a small gasp of amazement and gazed at him in awe. "Wow, really? Did you give it a name?"

He paused for a moment but replied with a slight smile.

"Yeah, I just did. It's called 'Cantabile piece for Maka."


	4. D is for Dandelion

D is for Dandelion

"Atchoo~!" Maka sneezed and covered her nose with a tissue. "Ugh.. My hay fever's working up again.." she muttered in frustration. Soul blew a dandelion in her face, causing her to sneeze again. He smirked in amusement.

"Did you ever hear that if you make a wish and blow a dandelion, your wish will come true?" he asked.

She lowered her tissue and tilted her head. "Hm? Isn't that just a story for little kids?" she implied.

He grinned and sighed. "I'm no different from those kids," he murmured softly.

"What do you mean?" She leaned over to stare at his face in curiosity.

He pushed her face away and frowned. "Such an idiot.." he stated plainly.

She gave him a 'Maka chop' and pouted, displeased that he'd insulted her and still didn't answer her question.

"Did you wish for anything when you blew that dandelion, Soul?"

He paused for a moment and gave her a strange look, but smiled and answered, "Yeah, I did."

"What did you wish for?" she continued asking in interest.

He made a slight grin and chuckled. "Hm.. You'll probably find out when it comes true."


	5. E is for Eternity

E is for Eternity

"What are you reading, Soul?" Maka leaned over to look at the book that he was holding up in the air whilst relaxing on the sofa. He looked up at her and moved it away from her sight.

"Nothin'," he replied plainly.

She pouted and shrugged it off, heading into the kitchen to finish her spring cleaning.

It was then that she heard Soul's voice speaking loudly from the living room. She perked up her ears to listen to what he was saying; it appeared that he was reading from the book that he kept away from her.

"If I could save time in a bottle, the first thing that I'd like to do.." He paused for a moment, causing her to wonder if he was aware of her listening, but he continued. ".. Is to save every day until eternity passes away, just so I could spend them with you."

She blushed shyly and smiled. "Wow, I never thought he'd read these kind of books…" she thought to herself wondrously. "But, then again, he is quite an unpredictable guy…"

She put on a bright smile and took off her apron.

"So what book did you get that line from?" she asked as she turned around to look at him.

He stared at her in confusion as she slowly understood the situation.

The book that Soul was holding onto was consisted of blank pages.


	6. F is for Florescence

F is for Florescence

Spring, a season of blooming flowers.. A season of, love?

"Hey Soul, do you wanna go outside?" Maka tugged her weapon's sleeve, but he was less than enthusiastic about going.

He sighed and stared at her with his droopy scarlet eyes. "Huh.. Okay.. I suppose some fresh air would be nice, once in a while.." She was aware that he was always lazy and gloomy on weekends, which was why she kept on trying to make him smile and have fun.

"C'mon! Let's go to the park or something~!"

* * *

"What am I even doing here…?" Soul thought to himself tiredly as he watched Maka walk around, gazing at the bright, blooming flowers. He noticed that she would stop and take pictures of them occasionally.

"What are you doing…?" She turned to smile at him cheerfully and answer his question. "I like flowers, but I don't want to kill them so I won't take them home.. I just take pictures of them instead~!" she explained. He rolled his eyes and leaned on the bench; he didn't actually care about the flowers. But it was then that he realized something.

"I care not about flowers nor sunshine.. I care only for you, Maka Albarn."

He didn't realize that he'd said that.. Not until Maka turned around to give him a surprised look.

"Soul… what have you been reading lately?" she joked with a slightly flushed smile. She tried her best to mask her nervousness, but it was possible for anyone to see through it. He blushed as he covered his mouth and looked away. "What a corny line.." he thought to himself.

She walked over to the bench and stood in front of him, smiling radiantly.

"Maka…?"

She handed him a photo, which he hesitantly took and looked at. He blushed as he got a clear look at it.

A photo of a crimson rose.


	7. G is for Guardian

G is for Guardian

"Maka! Watch out!!" Soul instantly reverted back to his human form and blocked her from Chrona's attack, causing him to get gravely injured.

"Soul!!" Maka screamed in despair and shock as she knelt down and cradled his body.

"I'm sorry… it's all my fault…"

* * *

"Say, Soul.." She opened the door to his room, but stared in surprise as she noticed that he was changing his shirt. His bare upper body was exposed, and she could see the scar that had been inflicted upon him.. When he protected her.

"Oh… hey," he greeted in slight surprise. He quickly pulled on a white t-shirt and walked over to her.

But she backed away as he came closer; her eyes wouldn't meet his.

"What's wrong?" he asked concernedly.

"O-oh, it's nothing.." she denied as she glanced at his body; she was still guilt-ridden from the incident.

He frowned for a moment, but softened as he laid a hand on his chest. "Are you still guilty about this scar?" She slowly nodded and pouted grimly. "It's nothing to worry about, y'know," he reassured.

"We're partners.. And yet you're the one that's always protecting me.." she explained. "It makes me feel… useless."

"You idiot…" She glared at him but blushed as he gently pulled her head to meet his chest.

"Can you hear it? Do you hear my heartbeat..?" he whispered.

"Yeah.." she replied as she closed her eyes and listened; his heart was beating rapidly, much like hers at that moment.

"I'm sorry, Soul…" she whispered in guilt.

He ran his fingers through her hair and rested his hand on her head.

"There's no need to be sorry.." he reassured. "I'm more than willing to protect you.."

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she stiffened and smiled in gratitude.

"I'm your guardian angel, after all."


	8. H is for Heart

H is for Heart

"La la la… I think I'm in love~" Liz scribbled hearts onto her textbook as she daydreamed about a guy she ran into. "Onee-chan's met another hot guy again.." Patti giggled as she dangled her legs from the desk. "I have nothing against that.." Kid stated as he frowned in disdain. "But why do you have to draw such asymmetric hearts?!" he complained.

Patti scribbled into her textbook as she began to chant out her thoughts.

"Onee-chan's in love with her hot guy.."

Liz smiled blissfully as she continued scribbling hearts into her textbook.

"Kid-kun's in love with symmetry.."

Kid screamed as he tried to erase the asymmetric hearts but ended up tearing the page.

"I'm in love with giraffes.."

She paused for a moment as she glanced at Soul and Maka, who were childishly arguing as usual.

"Maka-chan's in love with Soul-kun, and Soul-kun's in love with Maka-chan~!" she declared loudly.

"Ehhh?!" Maka and Soul quickly turned to glare at her in embarrassment and surprise, but were unable to hide their blushes, knowing that she was right.

"To think that I'm in love with tiny tits here, you're insane!!" Soul shouted in denial.

Maka turned bright red and gave him a hard 'Maka chop', then stomped out of the classroom.

"Ah.. Hey, Maka! Wait up! I was kidding!!" Soul ran after her but was stopped by Patti.

"If you don't love her, then why are you running after her? Admit it, you love her, right?"

He frowned, irritated yet still blushing heavily.

"… Yeah, whatever!!" he shouted as he rushed out of the classroom.


	9. I is for Inspiration

I is for Inspiration

"So, you've tried taking up painting, huh?" Maka walked over to sit next to Soul, who was silently yet moodily trying to paint a picture.

"Yeah.." he replied in slight frustration. His palette was messed up with mixed colors, his paintbrush was pressing hardly against the canvas, and sweat was dripping from his forehead.

"It might be a bit hard for you, with your quick temper and all.." She covered her hand over his and moved the paintbrush away.

"Heavy contact with the canvas will end up damaging the paintbrush and ruining the painting," she explained with a smile.

He nodded and sighed. "Ah, I don't think I can do this.." he stated grimly. She made a thumbs-up sign and smiled.

"It'll be difficult at first, but then you'll be great at it~!" she encouraged.

He made a slight smile, which then turned into a wide grin.

"Yeah!"

* * *

"Hey Maka.."

She turned around to see him, holding his finished canvas, looking slightly nervous.

"Oh? You finished it?"

He nodded and pouted. "Looks horrible, though.."

"Let me see!" She ran over to him and peeked at the painting.

"Well?" he asked.

"It's.. pretty nice for a beginner!" she complimented.

"Oh, thanks.. Well, that alone is good enough.."

She turned to give him a puzzled stare. "Hm? What do you mean?"

He grinned, showing his sharp white teeth, and put a hand over his head.

"Getting complimented by my own inspiration.. I think that's pretty neat."


	10. J is for Jealousy

J is for Jealousy

"Hey Maka!" Soul ran over to the blonde-haired girl, who was arranging books in the library. She turned around to face him. "Yeah?" He grinned and made a thumbs-up sign. "A girl asked me out! Ain't that cool??" Her smile vanished as she hesitantly looked away. "I guess it is for you but…"

He leaned closer to her, curious as to why her reaction was seemed so disappointed. "But…?" he urged. "Oh, nothing.." she denied. She glanced at him with her emerald eyes. "Well, what did you tell her?" she asked. "I didn't give her a reply yet," he replied.

"You'd better hurry up and tell her then."

"Yeah, I think I'll go and give her a reply right now," he agreed. He began to walk away from her but turned to give her an enthusiastic wave. "I told you that I'm cool~!!"

"Shut up and get going!" she yelled. He grinned and ran off, leaving a confused and anguished Maka silently standing stiff against a bookshelf.

"This feeling that I'm going through right now… is it jealousy?"

* * *

She opened the door to her apartment room and saw a grinning Soul standing in front of her. "Hey," he greeted. "Oh hi.." she greeted back.

"I gave her a reply already," Soul stated. She felt her chest snap as she instantly turned to look at him, yearning to know more.

"So what did you tell her?" she urged.

He grinned and continued. "Yeah well, I told her that I'm in love with someone else."

She felt her heart beating rapidly as she unconsciously grabbed his arm. "Who?" she demanded.

He paused for a moment and blushed. "Idiot, you should know by now.." he mumbled shyly.

She felt her heart skip a beat as she stared wide-eyed at him.

She could feel all of her negative emotions being washed away as she unconsciously formed a blissful smile on her face.


	11. K is for Knight

K is for Knight

"Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou, Romeo?" Soul instantly turned his head around to give her an awkward yet amused stare.

"Ah.. I'm over here," he jokingly replied.

She lowered her book and gave him a one-sided grin. "You? Romeo? You've gotta be kidding me."

He grinned. "Who would I be, then? Juliet?"

"Not a chance, that role's already been taken," she denied with a smirk.

"You, as Juliet? Now that's one messed up story," he teased. She slammed the book on his head and rested her arm on her waist.

As she was about to walk away from him, he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. "No, I'm serious now, what's my role??" he inquired curiously.

"Hmm.." She paused for a moment as she looked up to the ceiling and contemplated the idea.

"Why don't you be… my knight in shining armor?"

There was a long awkward silence, causing Maka to quiver and regret saying that. But she waited for him to reply, which he did after a short while. It was a response that made her heart skip a beat.

"Your knight in shining armor, huh? But.. Isn't that already who I am?"


	12. L is for Love

Ok, so I'm currently using the school computer, which is a huge risk to my life xD I probably won't update for a while so enjoy this~!!

* * *

L is for Love

"Soul, what's wrong? You've been acting weird lately.." Maka remarked as she worriedly observed the scythe's strange flamboyant movements and cheerfulness. "From what I know, I don't think that you're the lively type.." she mumbled. He turned around and gave her a wide grin.

"Yeah well, I don't actually understand what's wrong with me either," he sarcastically replied. He strolled across the living room and gave her a wink. "I'll see you at Shibusen," he said as he walked out the door, leaving a rather dumbstruck Maka motionlessly sitting on the couch, wondering if what just happened was a dream or reality.

"So? How'd it go??" Black Star breezily swung himself from the balcony of the top floor and landed in front of Soul, giving him a wide grin. "Your love life, I mean," he corrected himself. Soul gave him a half-glare. "This so called personality switch is SO not working," he grunted, displeased. He crossed his arms and continued to glare at the blue-haired ninja. Black Star dropped his grin and sighed. "You might be taking this thing too seriously, Soul.. It's not like she's gonna realize that you like her right away.." he explained. It didn't prove much help to the fiery tempered teen though, he was still stressed and angry. "It'd be best if I just confess to her," he decided to himself.

"Hey Soul, what's up?" Maka dropped her books onto the table and gave the boy a wide smile. He looked away nervously and walked up to her. She stared at him, puzzled at his strange behaviour. "Is something wrong?" she asked concernedly. He sighed and shook his head, then looked up at her face. "I've.. got something to tell you.." he spoke quietly. She nodded and waited curiously yet patiently for him to continue. "Well..?" she finally urged. "I, uh.. Hey, don't rush me!!" he shouted and covered his blushing face. "Actually.. forget it," he decided with a sigh of hopelessness. "What? No, tell me!" she continued to urge, desperate to know what it was, since he was acting so strange.

There was a long pause as they silently gazed at each other for a moment, both wanting to say something but unable to let the words out. It was Soul who finally broke the silence.

"Maka.. I decided.. to tell you what was on my mind, what made me behave differently.."

"Yeah..?"

"I.. I.."

"Soul, Maka? Hanging around in the library, are you?" Kid strolled in through the doors, unaware that something private was going on.

Soul instantly gave him a death glare, causing the young Shinigami to jerk in surprise. "Soul..?"

He needn't say anything, his piercing crimson eyes that spelt the words 'get lost' were enough to make Kid decide to hang somewhere else. "I'll see you then.." he muttered nervously.

"Kid...?" Maka's eyes had now focused at the swinging doors Kid had burst through. "I wonder what was the matter with him..." she mumbled.

"Never mind him," Soul cut through. "Okay, back to what I was saying.."

"Oh, lunch break's almost over, I should get going," she stated and began to walk off.

"Hey, wait!"

She turned around and looked at him in surprise. "Uh, yeah?"

"I.. I love you, Maka Albarn!"

Those words were enough to make her freeze in her place and miss the rest of the lessons that followed that day.


	13. M is for Moment

M is for Moment

"Say, Soul..." The blonde-haired girl tugged onto her scythe's sleeve as she tried to get his attention.

"Yeah?" He turned around to look at her, waiting for her to continue.

"I know this might be out of the blue but... Can we.. spend the rest of the weekend together?" she asked shyly.

He raised an eyebrow as he appeared to be quite dumbstruck. "That doesn't exactly sound like you, Maka.." he mumbled nervously.

"Yeah.. I figured you'd say that.." She nodded and glanced at his eyes. "Um, well.. I was kind of thinking for the past few days that we haven't spent much time together.. I mean, we're partners, right? Partners should spend a lot of time together.." she explained.

There was a long pause as they silently blushed and averted their eyes away from each other. Maka blushed furiously as she realized how awkward and silly she'd sounded; she could feel the awkwardness by the way he looked away from her.

"I.. I'm okay with that.." he slowly replied, causing her to stare at him in surprise. "But.."

"But...?" She continued to stare at him curiously, hoping that he wasn't embarrassed or had begun to think strangely of her.

He opened his mouth to continue, but the words couldn't come out. After a long pause, he sighed and continued his sentence.

"I'd like you to know that.. Although we don't spend much time together.. I treasure every moment when I'm with you."

It took a long time for him to get those words out, but to Maka, those words were definitely worth the wait.


	14. N is for Notebook

I finally bought a new laptop! ^_^ Now, be prepared for some quick(?) updates! ;D Thanks to all you guys who added me to their alert list and patiently waited for me to update, Thanks for the reviews too! You make my day~ :3

* * *

N is for Notebook

"Sensei, can you let us out early today, please?" Everyone turned to look at Maka in confusion; she usually enjoyed learning, so why did she request to leave class early?

Stein sighed. "You students.." he mumbled. "Always asking me to do this and do that.." "I'll let you dissect Blair," she offered plainly, a slight glint in her eyes. "Class dismissed..!!" he instantly declared.

As they were packing their things and preparing to head home, Soul noticed a notebook lying on Maka's desk. "Hey Maka, you forgot your notebook!" he shouted. "I don't have time, give it to me at home," she replied and ran off. Soul sighed and walked towards her desk. "I wonder why she's in such a hurry…" he wondered. He glanced under her desk and saw that she hadn't forgotten anything else. He then lightly brushed the notebook and picked it up.

"Well, I guess she wouldn't mind if I look inside it… After all, I am her partner…" he assured himself as he flicked open the pages.

He silently read the first few pages in concentration.

"April 3rd 2010," he began to read. "Soul mentioned that he wanted to have sukiyaki for dinner today, so I'll have to hurry and buy vegetables at the market after school.." He paused for a moment, then continued. ".. Although I have an appetite for salad today." He flicked through the pages and saw that each one of the pages had a beginning sentence of 'Soul mentioned..' or 'Soul said he wanted..' He slowly closed the book and contemplated what he'd read.

"Huh… I'd never thought that she'd.." He cut off his sentence and took a second thought. "Salad.. Yuck.. Oh well.." He put the notebook in his bag and headed home.

* * *

"Hey Soul.. I bought some stuff at the market and thought we'd have -" Maka looked up and cut off her sentence halfway. "I thought you hated salad.." she muttered in surprise.

"Yeah well, you like it, don't you?" He smiled and took off her coat.

"Yeah… wait, you read my notebook, didn't you?"

"Er, yeah but… now I know what you want, right? That helps a lot..!" His smile began to fade as he hoped that she wouldn't be mad.

"Heh.. Yeah, I guess so.." she agreed, causing him to look up in surprise, only to be embraced by her.

"M-Maka..?!" His hands were hugging her back, even though he was still surprised and confused.

"Thanks, Soul," she whispered into his ear.

There was a long silence as they held onto each other, neither one of them moving at all.

"No problem, Maka."


	15. O is for Optimism

O is for Optimism

"You guys are such a great pair! It's no wonder that you're like, the strongest partners in Shibusen!" Tsubaki complimented as she sipped her coffee.

"W-wait a minute, we're the strongest partners!.. Well, technically, I'm the strongest, but yeah," Black Star argued.

Soul and Maka put down their lunch trays and sat down across the pair. "Thanks, Tsubaki-chan..!" Maka smiled as she popped a straw in her box of apple juice. "Remind me why we're the best pair again?" Soul asked in curiosity.

"Well, you two are such polar opposites and you know what they say, opposites attract!" Tsubaki explained.

"I don't know who the hell said that but what's your point?" he continued to ask.

"Basically -"

"Ok, you lost me," he interrupted arrogantly.

Maka sighed and gave him a 'Maka chop'. "I think what she's trying to say here is that we always disagree with almost everything and we have so many differences that it kind of makes us great partners," she suggested.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I was trying to say!" Tsubaki instantly agreed in relief.

"Heh, don't forget the fact that Maka's always the one who comes up with plans and Soul's the one who always messes it up!" Black Star joined in.

Soul gave him a half-glare and scoffed. "You're one to talk.." he muttered.

"But in the end, you guys always win! Isn't that what makes you two such cool partners?" Tsubaki remarked with a smile.

Maka nodded and grinned. "I suppose you're right," she agreed. "Come to think of it, we have lots of differences, don't we, Soul?" She turned to look at Soul, who rolled his eyes and played with his food.

"Like the fact that I'm a pessimist and you're an optimist?" he snidely replied.

She lightly hit his head with her book and made a half-grin. "Yeah.. But we switch places sometimes too," she quipped. "Like…" She paused for a moment and thought through the many moments she shared with Soul. "Like.." she repeated. ".. Remember our first battle with Stein-sensei and the moment that I chickened out and panicked after seeing how huge his soul was? I said that it was going to be hopeless, but you brought my senses back."

"Oh yeah, like I remember that!" Soul leaned on his elbow and gave her a sharp stare. "That was like, years ago! How am I supposed to remember that?!"

Maka rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Typical," she remarked. "But come on, you have to remember at least one moment, right?" she asked desperately.

Soul pretended to think for a moment. "Hmm.. Nope," he replied plainly.

"Ugh," she groaned and left the table in frustration.

"Way to go, Soul!" Black Star sarcastically remarked. He gave him a glare and also left the table.

He followed her to the library and stood beside her quietly.

"Soul, what are you doing here? You don't even read books," she stated.

"Alright, I'll leave," he sighed and got up from his seat.

As he was about to leave, he leant down and whispered in her ear.

"At that time, I told you to get it together but you said that I could only say that 'cause I wasn't able to see his soul." He paused for a moment and after seeing that she was silently listening, he continued. "I then told you that all you saw was his soul and not the future, I told you not to give up before you even fight and also reminded you of the promise we made."

"Promise?" Maka interrupted in confusion.

"The promise we made, about you making me the strongest death scythe so you can stick it to your perverted dad," he reminded her with a grin.

"Oh, now I remember!" She smiled and looked at him. "Seems like you do remember, huh, Soul?"

"I told you that I treasure every moment with you," he grinned. "Seems like we're both optimists at times, huh?"

As he got up and began to walk away, Maka got up and ran over next to him.

"Maka..?" he asked in delight and slight confusion.

"Screw books, let's head back!" she jokingly remarked with a smile that was of course, reciprocated.


	16. P is for Passion

Just a quick note, this chapter is aimed for smut/lemon lovers so it might seem pretty different from the other innocent chapters ^^'' My friend asked me to write a smut chapter and I actually wanted to try and change the mood a bit, but in any case, I hope you still enjoy it ^^ (This is the only smutty chapter in the whole story. Even though I kind of suck at writing smut, but yeah. ¬¬ I'm actually skipping the whole climax scenes 'cause I suck at describing it xD) Reviews are appreciated (no seriously, I'd like you to criticize this chapter since it's different x3) Thank you~!

* * *

P is for Passion

"Soul…."

The white haired death-scythe turned around to face the direction of the voice, which was coming from the bathroom. "Maka..?"

"Can you grab my clothes for me? Any will do.. I forgot to grab them before I took a shower.." she asked in embarrassment.

"Huh? Sure.." He walked over to her room and searched through her pile of clothes. Although she told him to grab anything, he wanted to pick out something that would match. It was then that he felt something strange. "What's this..?"

He pulled out the strange shaped material and it was revealed to be a bra.

"What the-?! Oops…" He quickly dropped it and blushed. "Who knew that a girl with such a flat chest like her would wear something like this…"

"Soul!! Can you hurry up?!" she shouted from the bathroom, sounding pretty irritated.

"Yeah, just a sec!" he shouted back.

He decided to go with a red top and a white skirt. He rushed back to the bathroom, closed his eyes, and passed the clothes to her.

"Thanks."

She shut the door and he opened his eyes and sighed. "Well, that was awkward.." he mumbled.

"Soul!!"

He jerked up in surprise and turned around to see Maka, standing in front of him with her arms crossed. He noticed that the clothes she was wearing were really exposing. "What the hell is this?!" she demanded.

"I-I'm sorry! That's probably Blair's! she must've mixed her clothes with yours!" he tried to explain.

The red top was low cut and sleeveless, and it was almost see-through. As for the skirt, it was extremely short, so short that if Soul glanced down a bit, he'd be able to see her underwear.

"You didn't even get me my underwear!!" she exclaimed in frustration and embarrassment.

"What?!" Soul's eyes widened in surprise and shock. "So you're, like.. Going commando underneath..?" he asked nervously.

She blushed and averted her eyes. "Shut up…" she muttered.

He grinned and laughed. Her embarrassment was cracking him up. But he slowly felt tempted to bend down and look under her skirt. He shook his head vigorously and tried to get the thought out of his head. "You pervert.." he cursed himself.

He blushed and covered his face in embarrassment. "Soul..?" Maka leaned forward and took a closer look at his face. "Ha ha, you're blushing!" she teased, unaware that her upper body was fully exposed. The top was way to big for her and since she leant down, it was exposing her cleavage and more. Soul noticed this and couldn't stop looking. "Maka…."

"What?"

"Your chest is um.. Exposed.."

"What?!?!"

She immediately covered her top with her hands and blushed. "Pervert!!" she shouted.

She wasn't prepared for what was going to happen next at all.

Soul instantly kissed her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm sorry, I can't take it anymore.." he whispered apologetically.

"Mmm.." Maka broke free from the kiss and blushed. "S-Soul…?!" Her face showed no anger at all, in fact, it showed enjoyment.

"You liked that..?" he asked with a smile.

She couldn't help but nod slowly in embarrassment.

With that, he kissed her again, this time, inserting his tongue into her mouth. She couldn't help but let out a moan of pleasure as she roughly kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his shoulder and pulled him forward. As they fell prey to their longing and lust, they slowly lost their thoughts and drifted into that one passionate kiss they were sharing. They were two star struck lovers, innocently giving in to their passion.

* * *

He carried her to his room and laid her on the bed. "Wanna do more..?" he asked her enticingly. She nodded her head, although she felt embarrassed and shameful. But that didn't matter anymore; their feelings of overwhelming love had already consumed them.

He tore off her shirt and gently brushed his fingers across her body. "You know.. I never thought I'd say this but.. You're beautiful," he softly whispered with a kiss that felt as light as a feather.

"I love you, Soul…" Maka whispered back with a smile.

"Me, too."

With that, he leaned over and kissed her neck. She writhed in pleasure as he slowly moved down, continuously giving her kisses. He had his arm under her body, hugging her, whilst he used his other hand to pull down her skirt. She unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it down to reach the end of his arms. He smirked and took off his belt and the rest of his clothes.

Their wavelengths were matching at a beautiful rhythm. She stroked her finger down his chest and smiled. "Never thought I'd see you like this.." she whispered.

"Are you glad you did?" He asked as he nipped at her cleavage with his lips, surely giving her another hickey.

"Yeah, I am," she replied with a warm smile.

"Maka, I'm sorry, but this might hurt," he apologized as he began to lean closer to her.

"What?" She didn't understand what he meant. "Soul, what did you mean by -." She cut off her sentence and suddenly gasped in surprise as she felt something inside her down under. He moaned as he tightly shut his eyes and gritted his teeth. Then he slowly let go and laid down next to her.

"That felt… good.." he whispered almost breathlessly.

Maka blushed and averted her eyes away from his. "Do you want to.." She paused for a moment as she blushed in embarrassment as to what she was about to say.

"… Continue?"

* * *

Soul sighed and dug under the covers. "What the hell.." he mumbled in embarrassment. "I can't believe we actually did that.."

Maka laughed and sighed. "Yeah.. Me neither.."

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked concernedly, his voice muffled from under the covers.

"No, not at all." She smiled and patted the blanket, which was covering his head. "You were absolutely perfect."

He poked his head out from under the covers and grinned. "So, you liked it?" he teased childishly.

She blushed and looked away. "… Yeah."

His grin widened as he saw her getting more and more embarrassed, which actually got him worked up.

"Wanna do it again?"


	17. Q is for Queue

Note: Gackt is a popular Japanese singer/model/actor. Criminal Damage is a clothes brand that personally, I find that it is awesomely epic. x3

* * *

Q is for Queue

"Hey Maka, guess what?" The blonde haired girl didn't even have the time to reply since her excited partner was so thrilled that he couldn't even wait for her to answer. "Black Star got us tickets to Gackt's concert tomorrow!!" he exclaimed in excitement. She smiled in amusement. "Good for you then, I guess you'll be home pretty late, huh?"

He nodded and grinned, showing his sharp, gleaming white teeth. "When he told me that he got us front row tickets, my heart actually skipped a beat…!" he told her with a sigh of exhaustion. "I feel pretty tired from all the excitement…"

Maka chuckled and closed her book. Soul stared at her in surprise. "I thought you were gonna get that top that you were eyeing on Saturday..?" he asked in slight disbelief. She shrugged and sighed. "Yeah, I was, but.. There was a really long queue and if I waited there all day, I wouldn't make it back here in time to make dinner," she explained gloomily. "Someone probably bought it by now… I really liked that top too…" she mumbled with a sigh.

"Get over it, it's just some ugly shirt…" Soul scoffed and rolled his eyes. He was unaware that Maka had stood right behind him in a flash, with a thick encyclopaedia clutched in her hand. The next thing he knew, that book came crashing down on his head, leading to a severe bleeding from his skull. "It's not just any shirt! It's the latest top from Criminal Damage! And it's also currently at a price that I can afford!" Maka shouted angrily as she vigorously shook him in frustration. "And the last time I saw it, there was only one left…." she mumbled gloomily.

"Whatever…" Soul pushed her back and headed to his room. Way to spoil his day.

"Here." Soul dumped a large red paper bag in front of Maka and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Well, go on, take a look," he urged impatiently. She frowned in confusion and peered inside the bag. To her surprise and excitement, the exact same top that she'd wanted lay folded inside the bag. "Oh my god!" she shrieked, jumping up in shock. "It's the top that I wanted!" She immediately took it out, unfolded it, and gazed at it's pretty style and patterns. Soul smiled as he watched her jump and laugh in thrill.

"But…" That word caught him by surprise, causing him to stare at her in concern and confusion. "But…?" he urged. "I thought you were going to that concert today," she said in a slight daze. "Yeah well, I passed by the store and there wasn't a queue so I decided, why the hell not?" he explained casually. She nodded and grinned. "Thanks, Soul." "No problem, just doing a small favour."

"Nice top, Maka-chan~!" Tsubaki complimented with a warm smile as the white haired scythe and his meister walked into the classroom. "Thanks, Tsubaki-chan~!"

"Hey, Maka!" Black Star called as he walked over to her. "Yeah?" "Is that the top that Soul said he was gonna get for you?" he asked. Maka nodded and grinned. "Yup~!" she confirmed cheerily. "So, how was the concert?"

"It was awesome!" he exclaimed with a thumbs-up sign. "It's too bad Soul didn't come though.." he mumbled in slight disappointment. "What?" Maka stared at him in surprise and confusion; she could swear that Soul told her that he went to the concert.

"Didn't he tell you? We passed by the clothes department and he spotted that top you wanted, but there was a really long queue so he decided not to go to the concert," Black Star explained with a shrug. "But seriously, I don't get it. Why the hell would he give up _Gackt's concert_ for a stupid top?" he added and frowned.

Maka shrugged and shook her head. "Dunno…" she mumbled, still surprised by the truth.

There was a short silence as they thought for a moment.

"Unless he loves you…"

"Unless he loves me..?"

A hand slammed onto the table next to them, causing the pair of them to jump up in surprise. A pair of piercing red eyes stared at the both of them.

"Ah, to heck with it," he growled in frustration.

"I love her."


	18. R is for Radio

HEY YOU! YEAH, YOU! IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY, REVIEW IT FOR GOD'S SAKE!!! XD Haha, sorry 'bout that, I just wanted to shout out in caps. That was fun~ ^^ I'm not being aggressive, it was a joke. But reviews are appreciated and whatever. XD Hope you enjoy this chapter~!

This chapter would make you feel more connected if you listened to the song in this chapter. (The lyrics wouldn't sound as great or emotional if you don't listen or know the song.)

Credits: This chapter includes a song I Wanna Be Your Man by Endeverafter, it's a rock song (which I really like) and all credit goes to them. :3

* * *

R is for Radio

"Hey Maka, turn on the radio, will you?" Soul called out from the couch as he lazily relaxed and stretched, causing his blonde female partner to twitch an eyebrow in annoyance.

"What do you take me for? A maid?" she complained yet headed over to the radio on the table and twisted the switch on.

The radio host's voice suddenly blared from the speakers out loud, causing the both of them to jerk in surprise.

"And this is I Wanna Be Your Man by Endeverafter, requested by.. Black Star beats God..? Apparently, he requested it for 'his loyal partner, Tsubaki-chan. Aw, how sweet~! Anyway, tune in!"

"Black Star…" Soul grumbled in annoyance and threw a pillow over his head.

A loud drum roll and electric guitar strokes blasted through the radio as the intro to the song began, causing Soul to tap his foot to the rhythm and Maka to sigh and shake her head.

"Another rock song.."

_I wanna be your lover baby, I wanna be your man._

Maka instantly swerved around to look at Soul, who was rocking to the beat, not disturbed by the lyrics.

_I don't want no other baby, I want you again and again._

"…." She continued to stare awkwardly at the white-haired rocker, who still took no notice.

_And I've waited all night long, now I know what I wanna do.._

She blushed as she hoped that there wouldn't be any more erotic-suggesting lyrics.

_I just wanna make love to you… come on~!!_

"Ok, that's it." With that, she walked back to the table and abruptly turned the radio off, much to Soul's surprise and protests.

"Maka, what the hell are you doing?!" he yelled.

She turned to glare at him. "Why do you want to listen to a song with such lewd lyrics?" she rhetorically asked.

He burrowed his eyebrows in frustration and sighed. "It's one of my favourite songs, and jeez, do you have to be so literate?! Turn it back on!!"

Maka ignored him and moved over to sit on the couch, much to his frustration. He groaned and walked over to the radio and turned it back on, surprising her since he was a pretty lazy person. "He must really like that song.." she thought to herself.

_I wanna see you under the covers baby, I wanna hold your hand._

She blushed as she listened to the song, even though the lyrics continuously irritated her. He smirked and continued to sway to the beat.

_And I'd kill out of free will if I was to catch you with another man._

She noticed that he was continuously grinning in a strange way as they listened to the song, which puzzled her quite a bit.

_And I've waited all night long, now I know what I wanna say.._

To her surprise, and amusement, Soul abruptly opened his mouth and began to sing along to the song.

_I wanna say, come on baby give it to me~!_

_I wanna be your man,_

_I wanna be your man,_

_come get me while you can~!!_

Maka laughed in amusement as she watched him rock to the song with much emotion intended. It was as if the song really connected to him.

"Yeah, I believe you, you must really like this song, huh?" she inquired with a laugh.

He turned around to grin and nod at her. "Yeah, of course," he replied. "But that's only because it really reflects my life."

"Huh?" She dropped her grin and stared at him in confusion and surprise. "What do you mean? This song is about a guy wanting a girl, how does that reflect your life?"

Soul smirked and walked over to her, knelt down so that he was equal to her in height, and widened his grin as he continuously gazed at her.

"I wanna be your man."


	19. S is for Solitude

Author's note: Sorry about the long update, I've been busy writing some other stories and missed this one out. *-*

* * *

S is for Solitude

"Hey, Maka! Take a seat over here!" Black Star called out as Maka walked towards the table where he was sitting, holding a lunch tray.

She sat herself down next to Tsubaki and smiled. "Hey, guys," she greeted.

Kid glanced up to look at her but continued to arranging his food in a symmetrical order.

"Where's Soul?" she asked, noticing that her partner was nowhere to be seen.

Black Star shrugged and gulped down his mouthful of food. "Dunno," he stated. "What's been up with him lately? He's been acting rather distant.."

"I know, right?" Maka took a sip from her juice box and nodded. "He's been avoiding me quite a lot, too. It's like he always wants to be alone.. I was wondering if you'd know why he's been acting so weird."

He shook his head and sighed. "Hormones, maybe?" he suggested. "Or maybe.. It's that time of the month when you get all.. You know, like a woman."

Kid turned to stare at him in a way that clearly spelled out the words 'typical', then went back to arranging his food again.

Maka sighed and wrapped her sandwich back into the cellophane and stuffed it into her pocket. "I'm gonna go and look for him," she stated and left the cafeteria.

"There, all symmetrical!" Kid declared in a tone of relief and satisfaction.

Black Star stared at the perfectly arranged tray of food for a minute before grabbing his fork and digging it into the meatloaf. "Your food's probably gone cold by now," he pointed out. "I can still eat it though," he assured as he stuffed his face with Kid's lunch, much to Kid's horror.

"T-the symmetry! You've ruined it!" he screamed in anguish.

"?" The azure-haired ninja swallowed down his mouthful of meatloaf and turned to look at Kid in a somewhat clueless way. "Well, you had to eat it at some point so I just did you a favour and ate it before it'd gone too cold.. Not that that would make a difference but still.."

Tsubaki sighed as Kid silently got angrier and more furious and Black Star still had no idea that he'd done something wrong.

"Really, now.." She muttered. "Why can't you two get along like Soul and Maka?"

* * *

"I don't want your sandwich," Soul plainly stated and pushed Maka's hand away.

"What's wrong, Soul?" she asked concernedly as she unwrapped the cellophane and started chewing on the sandwich.

"Nothing, alright?" He turned to face away from her and groaned.

She could tell that surely there was something wrong with him.

"… Are you mad at me?" she asked, just to make sure that she hadn't done anything to upset him.

"What? Of course not!" he denied as he turned around to look at her in surprise.

There was a certain look in his eyes; the look that showed that something was bothering him.

"Then, what's wrong?" she asked again.

His expression softened and he sat down next to her on the stairs. "It's.. well, it's been occurring to me lately that I'm not a good partner.. I mean, what with the insanity, the black blood, and all. If you think back, you could see that most of the times that you get hurt are usually my fault. I'm not.. Strong enough."

"What?" She frowned in surprise and disbelief. "Are you kidding me? You're a great partner! .. Putting aside the fact that you're a pervert, but still..! You've never let me down."

His eyes widened, surprised that she was actually saying those words. Maka was pretty stubborn and hard-headed, it would usually take him a year of pestering and sulking to get her to say those words.

"Really…?" he asked with a slight glint of belief and gladness in his eyes.

"Yeah!" she confirmed with an uplifting grin. "I mean, you protected me in that fight with Chrona, you saved me from losing my sanity to the black blood, and you've always supported me and been by my side through thick and thin. Honestly, if I were given a chance to trade partners, then I would turn down that offer without even needing a second to think about it."

It took him a while, but a smile slowly formed on Soul's face, assuring Maka that he was okay.

"Thanks." He leaned over to look at her side. "… Hey, Maka. Can I have that sandwich now?"

She frowned in surprise but laughed, realizing that this was Soul's way of saying 'don't worry, I'm okay now'.

"Sure," she replied with a smile as she handed him her sandwich. "Although, I already took a bite out of it," she pointed out.

"So? I'll still eat it," he stated and took a huge bite out of the side.

They sat there on the stairs quietly for a moment; Maka gazed into the clear blue sky as Soul continued eating the sandwich before finishing it and breaking the silence.

"Hey, Maka?"

She turned to look at him and smile. "Yeah?"

".. You know what you said earlier, about not even considering trading partners with me and that I never let you down?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

He hesitated shyly and turned to face away from her so she wouldn't see his blushing face.

".. Same here."


	20. T is for Tutor

Author's Note: I'm so sorry about the long updates for my Soul Eater fanfics, writer's block is one of the reasons and the other is the fact that I've been so engrossed in Pokemon lately so I've been dishing out Pokemon fanfics. ~_~ *bows in shame*

* * *

T is for Tutor

Soul didn't like asking for help and when help came to him, he sure as hell wouldn't accept it. As it turned out, his class was having an exam the next day and he wasn't prepared as usual. Books and revision guides just didn't seem to help and the white-haired scythe just couldn't bring himself to focus and study. Instead, many things caught his attention, such as his guitar and Black Star, who just kept on sending him forward-emails containing pictures of a keyboard-playing cat.

Maka was studying quietly in the next room; there was no questioning that she was definitely going to ace this exam, much to Soul's dismay. So he pretty much had no choice but to reluctantly ask her to tutor him.

"Oi, Maka."

"There's a sign on the door that says 'please knock'," she stated as she flipped through the pages of her book.

"Whatever." Surely speaking arrogantly like this would soften her into tutoring him.

"What do you want?"

"… Can you… help me?"

She immediately turned around in surprise; Soul asking for help was a once-in-a-lifetime situation and she just so happened to be lucky enough to witness it.

"With what?" she asked, a hint of interest in her voice.

"The exam tomorrow… I need help."

"Oh." She wasn't surprised. "Well, I guess I can help you. I just finished studying anyway and I suppose tutoring you will brush up on everything I just read."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." He sat down on the bed next to her and leaned closer. "What's that?" he asked, intrigued.

"_That's_ what we've been reading from for the past semester."

"Oh." He scratched his head in puzzlement. "How come I've never seen it before?"

She sighed. "That's because you doze off in half of the lessons."

"What about the other half?"

"You get kicked out of the class."

"Right…" To her dismay, he didn't seem to be taking anything seriously. "This is boring," he stated. "Isn't there any way we can make this more.. Fun?"

"Fun, huh?" She looked up at the ceiling and thought for a moment before coming up with an idea. "How about this? If you answer a question correctly, you can ask me anything you want and I'll answer truthfully," she suggested with a grin.

"…" He stared at her quietly for a moment, causing her to become annoyed that she couldn't tell what he was thinking. "Sure, that sounds alright."

"Ok, then!" She flipped to the first few pages in her book and asked, "The definition of a Demon Weapon, give it to me."

"That's easy, a Demon Weapon is a human who can transform into a class weapon."

She imitated a ringing bell and stated, "Correct!"

He scorned at how childish she was making the game, but played along. "So I can ask you a question?"

"That's right!"

"What cup size are you?"

Slam!

The edge of a book slammed onto his head and he fell off the bed, almost losing consciousness, although he'd rather faint at that moment than be awake since the pain was unbearable.

"Idiot," she scoffed. "No perverse questions."

"Well, if you just said so from the start…"

"Alright, next question!" She flipped to the next page and asked, "State three abilities of a Demon Weapon."

"Man, this is easy," he remarked as he got up, rubbing his aching head. "Well, there's the ability to shape shift into a weapon, the ability to perform resonance with the weapon's meister and the ability to transform parts of their body into a weapon."

She imitated a ringing bell again, knowing that it annoyed Soul. "That is correct!" She grinned and lowered her book. "Come on, Soul. One question, we haven't got all day, you know."

"Fine." A slight smirk formed on his face as he asked, "Who do you like?"

Maka's face flushed pink as she glanced sideways and picked up her book, alarming Soul.

"N-nobody…" she stammered.

"Come on, you've got to like _someone_!"

"I don't like this," she stated. "Why don't you ask me a question and if I get it right, you'll have to answer my question?"

"Fine, whatever." He took her book and lazily flipped through the pages. "When and who created the first Demon Weapons?"

"Oh, I just read that a moment ago," she remarked. "The first Demon Weapons were created approximately 800 years ago by the Witch Arachne."

"Correct."

She clapped her hands excitedly and then smirked sinisterly. "Ok, Soul, here's my question. Who do _you_ like?"

"That's easy." He blushed a little, but retained his cool as he aloofly stated, "You."

Her eyes widened in shock and disbelief and her face flustered. "… W-what?"

"I can't believe I just said that." Maybe it was sheer boredom or the fact that he couldn't hold it in any longer, but he just told her who he liked without even struggling or needing her to give him an urge. Might as well say it, he thought. "I like you." He then frowned, his face heating up and turning a bright scarlet. "H-hey, I know you like me, too!"

"What? I never said that!" she protested.

"But it's obvious and it's the truth!"

"…"

"Well?"

"… Yeah, I guess…"

"…"

By then, both of them were too embarrassed and shocked to say anything. Maybe it was the time that 'actions speak louder than words'. To be truthful, they probably took that phrase too far.

The next day wasn't a good one.

"Soul, Maka. I'm afraid you've failed the exam," Stein stated, with a hint of disbelief in his voice, not thinking for a second that Maka would fail. "I expected this from Soul, but… Maka, what happened?"

She blushed as she turned to look at Soul, who couldn't stop grinning and relived the previous night in her head. "Soul happened."


	21. U is for Umbrella

_Definitions_: *aiaigasa = sharing an umbrella, but also refers to the umbrella-like symbol drawn above two people's names to symbolize their status as a couple.

U is for Umbrella

"Ah…" Maka reached her hand out of the window to feel the light droplets of rain. "It's raining."

"Again?" Soul remarked with a sigh of frustration. "I was planning on taking my motorcycle out for a ride, but it seems like that's out of the window," he grumbled in dismay.

She turned to raise an eyebrow in curiosity. "You could go for a walk instead," she plainly suggested.

"No, that's not half as fun…" he pointed out, slouching on the sofa. "I'll have to bring an umbrella with me and everything."

"You're just plain lazy," she stated with a frown.

"Lazy? More like human," he retorted sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes as she'd expected a witty comeback. "Whatever. Have fun slouching around at home then." She then turned to head back into the kitchen before a hand suddenly grabbed her by the arm.

"What, Soul?" she asked out of surprise and annoyance.

"Let's go for a walk," he suggested, or rather, demanded.

"Oh?" She smirked in amusement. "I thought you said that walks were boring," she pointed out with a childish grin.

"I guess it'd be less boring if you tagged along," he mumbled with a slightly irritated and defeated grumble. "It'd still be boring, though," he immediately stated in an attempt to remain 'cool'.

She chuckled in amusement, but nodded. "Fine. A walk it is, then." She then reached next to the sofa to take her fuchsia-coloured umbrella and proceeded to exit the door. Noticing that Soul wasn't following her, she turned to frown at him in surprise and puzzlement. "What? Aren't we going to go for a walk?"

"…" He only stared silently for a moment, frowning in dismay. "That's a pink umbrella," he stated in a monotone voice.

"Yeah, so?"

"… Nothing."

The sound of rain droplets showering against Maka's pink umbrella was certainly loud and Soul's strange silence wasn't helping either.

"Hey, Soul," Maka called, unable to bear the awkward silence.

"Hm?" It took him some time to respond, but he finally turned to look at her.

"What's up? You look depressed," she pointed out concernedly.

He twitched in surprise and frowned. "I-I'm not depressed," he immediately denied.

She shrugged, unconvinced. "Yeah, well, there's definitely something bugging you though, right?" she guessed. "Come on, I can read you like a book!" she added with a grin and playfully elbowed him in the waist.

"Ow." He pouted and rubbed his side in pain. "That hurt."

Her eyes widened and she frowned, knowing that there was definitely something on his mind since he would usually elbow her back. "Soul, seriously. What's wrong?" she persisted with a more worried tone.

"It's…" He suddenly blushed a shade of bright rose and flustered nervously. "It's this umbrella," he stated. "It's embarrassing to be standing under it."

There was a minute of quietness as Maka stared, dumbstruck at the flushing white-haired teenager, who was fiddling nervously with his fingers and turning away in an attempt to hide his blushing face. However, her shock soon turned into amusement and relief as she suddenly burst into laughter, much to his dismay and embarrassment.

"Soul, you idiot!" she exclaimed through fits of laughter. "You really had me worried there!" she remarked. "I thought it was something much worse!"

"It's no laughing matter…" he muttered in frustration, continuing to blush.

Noticing his discomfort, she settled down and stopped laughing. "Still, if you're so self-conscious about standing under a girly pink umbrella, why didn't you just bring your own?" she pointed out.

"…" He didn't reply for some time as he slowly tried to regain his cool and stop flustering. "It's like an aiaigasa*, right?" he stated in a soft, almost quiet voice. "Two people standing under an umbrella.. Means that they love each other, doesn't it?"

Maka's eyes widened in surprise and she could only stare at him in disbelief.

"I, um…" she stammered as she suddenly became nervous by his words. "Well…"

"Well, what?" he urged impatiently.

"We don't need to do something like this to… I mean, you don't have to stand under my umbrella to show that you.. Like me…" she stuttered anxiously, fiddling with her fingers.

"But I do," he plainly stated and hesitantly reached out to brush a finger past her hair. "Hey, Maka." She tilted her head up to look at him. "Can I do something embarrassing?" he requested, still blushing uncontrollably.

She shyly nodded and he proceeded to lean forward and gently kiss her as the rain continued to fall on them as Maka had dropped her umbrella in surprise.

She flinched and gasped in dismay, realizing that they were both drenched in the rain. "Ah, I dropped my umbrella!" She reached down to get it back, but they were already soaked. "Sorry," she apologized and bit her lip guiltily.

"Never mind," he reassured as he took the umbrella from her and closed it. He then grinned hopefully and took her hand.

"Since we're already drenched, I guess we don't have to stand under this embarrassing pink umbrella anymore, right?"


End file.
